Prolegómeno a una de las vidas posibles de Arthur
by kastiyana
Summary: Necesitaba explicarse qué circunstancias de su vida lo llevaban a ser cómo era, explicarse a sí mismo, a Arthur, a Sadik. Universo Alterno – Conectado con próximo multichapter


**Sumary:** Necesitaba explicarse qué circunstancias de su vida lo llevaban a ser cómo era, explicarse a sí mismo, a Arthur, a Sadik. Universo Alterno – Conectado con próximo multichapter

* * *

><p><strong>Prolegómeno a una de las vidas posibles de Arthur Kirkland<strong>

_...la felicidad tenía que ser otra cosa, algo quizá más triste que esta paz__  
>y este placer, un aire como de unicornio o isla, una caída interminable<em>_  
>en la inmovilidad<em>. (Julio Cortazar- Rayuela)

Dio vuelta las páginas despreocupadamente mientras intentaba no dormirse, lo cual le resultaba extremadamente complicado ya que cuando no dormía, se la pasaba esperando enterrado en enormes volúmenes de algún clásico de la literatura o filosofía universal, o se encontraba fantaseando, o pensando en algo – o alguien – que no estaba allí o era ficticio. También podía pasar el tiempo generando teorías estrambóticas, como que él no es real, que todo lo que hay a su alrededor no existe y que es producto de la imaginación de un ser que disfruta torturándolo con la monotonía de su existencia. O algo así…

El sonido de un bulto dejándose caer al lado suyo lo sorprendió y al descubrir quién era, algo parecido a una sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios. Arthur lucía más despeinado y más gamberro cuando estaba cabreado y seguro que tenía que ver con algún problema en casa. Ese rictus de antipatía era típico de cuando su único amigo tenía algún drama doméstico.

Ambos seguramente lucían ridículos: los rufianes más vagos e impresentables de la escuela, sentados en un puesto de la biblioteca como si fueran estudiosos, como si no estuvieran arrastrando casi todas las materias. Arthur con sus zapatillas de lona rotas sobre la mesa, los jeans ajustados, collares y pulseras de cuero, algunas con tachas y pinchos que había atornillado él mismo, el cabello rubio con despojos de tintura de colores y tantos piercings en su cabeza que Heracles estaba seguro que si hubiera in detector de metales en la escuela, Arthur armaría un espectáculo todas las mañanas. No podía decirse que el luciera mejor, con sus ropas sueltas, su polera eternamente gastada, los jeans siempre grandes, esas botas vaqueras ridículas que había encontrado en el sótano de su casa en Wembley cuando era niño.

Le gustaba pensar que habían pertenecido a su padre, del cual no recordaba ni sabía nada. Su madre, Helena, nunca hablaba de él y lo único que sabía era que se había llamado Demetrius, y que solo le había heredado el apellido antes de desaparecer; le gustaba especular – como acostumbraba hacerlo respecto a casi todo – con que el cabello castaño y ondulado lo había heredado de ella, pero el color verde olivo de sus ojos, su piel canela y el porte de gladiador – como decía Arthur cuando se aprovechaba del pánico y le metía mano - seguro eran rasgos del padre ausente. Se preguntaba si su parecido era tal que su madre reconocía a ese hombre en él y por eso evitaba hablarle. Tal vez por eso Heracles se ha acostumbrado al silencio; poniéndose más freudiano aún, tal vez era la figura paterna ausente la causa de su homosexualidad.

¿Y en Arthur qué podría ser? ¿El síndrome del hijo del medio? ¿El abandono de su madre a favor de los otros dos hijos le había hecho repudiar a las mujeres. No estaba seguro. Su otra teoría es que la causa de su amistad no es que fueran tan compatibles, de hecho lo único que parecían tener en común – aparte de su sexualidad – era la tendencia a la tranquilidad y el silencio. También parecía que, al juntarse entre ellos a leer, a conversar o hacer nada, era porque inconscientemente se refugiaban el uno en el otro por esa intrínseca necesidad humana de compañía; porque se identificaban en la soledad ajena, empatizando con el otro de la misma manera en que se reflejaban en el patetismo de las letras de Morrissey y Placebo.

_Sleep on and dream of Love / sigue durmiendo con sueños de Amor__  
><em>_because it's the closest you will get to love / porque es lo mas cerca que estarás de él__  
><em>_poor twisted child / pobre niño retorcido__  
><em>_so ugly, so ugly (1)/ tan feo, tan feo_

Ahora que se pone a pensarlo. No sabe cómo interpretar la actitud de 'hijoputez' de Sadik. Por más que le dé vueltas al asunto: es hijo único, algo mimado, con ciertas tendencias al vandalismo, le gusta dominar y ser reverenciado. Según Arthur, la actitud del moreno hacia él se debe a que "Tú eres su súbito más fiel, no sé cómo aún no te pide que te abras de piernas…" y la verdad, él tampoco lo entendía. Era tan arrastrado que lo haría sin dudarlo.

_one November / un Noviembre__  
><em>_spawned a monster/ engendró un monstruo__  
><em>_in the shape of this child/ en la forma de este niño__  
><em>_who must remain/ que debe permanecer__  
><em>_a hostage to kindness/ como rehén de la amabilidad_

Arthur había puesto un audífono en su oreja. En su cd player robado por Sadik, sonaba el cd "Suedehead" también robado, aunque por él mismo. Había apoyado su cabeza rubia en el hombro de su amigo y con una mano distraídamente repasaba la melena oscura. Heracles podría haber ronroneado, cerró sus ojos gatunos al mismo tiempo que cerró el volumen de los prolegómenos de Kant, sonoramente, mientras se dejaba caer ante los mimos descarados de Arthur que nunca había sido capaz de entender que ellos no debían hacer eso que estaban haciendo en un lugar público como la escuela.

Algunos se dan vuelta a mirarlos porque sus bocas están muy cerca, unos ponen gesto de asco, pero no pueden apartar la vista, porque quieren averiguar si son capaces. Arthur esboza una sonrisa torcida que Heracles interpreta como maliciosa, antes de agarrarlo por la nuca y comenzar a comerle los labios con descaro. Escucharon unas sillas apartarse, el rasguño de las patas en la madera del piso y el castaño podría jurar que el rubio contuvo una risa mientras jugueteaba con esa lengua perforada que a él le daba tanto morbo. La bibliotecaria se acercó a ellos a recitar sus reclamos. Arthur se apartó con desgano, pero no del todo, sosteniendo una mirada insolente antes de preguntar.

-¿Algún problema, Mrs Hardy?

-No quiero espectáculos en mi biblioteca, señor Kirkland – fijó su mirada en otro muchacho – estoy especialmente decepcionada de usted, señor Karpusi.

-Lo siento- se disculpó con su tono adormilado. Arthur detestaba que fuese condescendiente, chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie para acercarse al sector de poesía inglesa. Heracles agarró su volumen de los prolegómenos para poder pedirlo prestado. Se pararon juntos frente al mesón para hacer efectivos sus pedidos. La mujer al otro lado los observaba con un semblante duro mientras buscaba las fichas de los libros.

-Mañana, después de _Radiohead_, te vienes a dormir conmigo a lo de mi hermano – afirmó el rubio sin esperar una confirmación, sabiendo que estaba sobreentendido que así era, y sabiendo que estaba dándose por hecho qué harían mañana en la noche.

Cuando Heracles imaginaba su primera vez, no la visualizaba en una casa ajena, en un sofá, con su mejor amigo. Pero esa especie de hermandad incestuosa era lo más parecido a un noviazgo que podría llegar a tener. Aunque él pensase en Sadik cada vez que se besaban, inventando que su amor de toda la vida le tomaba el rostro con delicadeza en vez de posesividad, como Sadik acostumbraba hacerlo. Aunque Arthur imaginara a Jarvis Cocker, Brian Molko, Brett Anderson o cualquier fantasía musical de turno, porque él no amaba a nadie, a su corazón no entra nadie, lo había dicho hasta el cansancio, y eso los mantenía a ambos a salvo de algo que no serían capaces de manejar.

Aún así, se complementaban. Arthur le enseñó a beber, a fumar y a extasiarse con marihuana, Heracles le enseñó a cambio a besar y a acariciar un cuerpo ajeno. El primero ayudaba a liberarlo de sus emociones por Sadik, el segundo lo ayudaba con sus urgencias carnales. El moreno ama con locura y el rubio tiene terror al amor. Uno disfruta de la soledad y el silencio, mientras el otro las lleva como una cruz que tuvo que aprender a cargar a la fuerza. Y hasta por ahí le llega su facha de chico duro con cadenas, pinchos y enormes cejas embravecidas, porque a la hora de la verdad, Arthur le prodigaba caricias y cuidados gratuitos, solo por el placer de saber que era el único que se las daba, porque siendo orgulloso como era, le gustaba saber que dentro de la promiscuidad de ambos, entre ellos habían sutilezas que les eran exclusivas.

Y mientras se internaba por las calles londinenses para llegar a tiempo a su compromiso – porque su compañero era tan puntual que armaría un escándalo si lo plantaba de nuevo – pensaba que esto era lo mejor, al menos Arthur sí le tenía afecto y no sería un acto tan vacío si al menos recibía un beso cariñoso en el rostro mientras lo hacían.

El viernes 24 de mayo del 2003, en la esquina de la plaza de Shepards Bush, a las 00:23 horas, al final del recital, Heracles se encontró con la risa nerviosa de su mejor amigo que le ofreció el cigarrillo sobreviviente de la masacre, como diciendo "No me importa que sea el último y tú te lo quedes". Esa era la diferencia entre Arthur y Sadiq – aparte de que estaba enamorado del segundo y no del primero – esa igualdad en las atenciones era la esencia de – como ellos le llamaban - "The anglo-helenic league".

* * *

><p>(1) Prolegómeno es una especie de introducción que va al principio de ciertos tratados de filosofía, de teoría del lenguaje o sicología, que resume el contenido de lo que trata el libro, es más que una introducción o prólogo, es un preámbulo bastante amplio.<p>

(2) "_November_ Spawned a _Monster", _es una canción de Morrissey.

(3) The **Anglo-Hellenic League** es una organización que apoya y promueve las relaciones entre Grecia e Inglaterra, fue fundada en 1913 en Londres y se encarga de obras de caridad y del intercambio cultural entre ambos países. Just in case, por si creían que las relaciones entre esos dos me las inventaba nada más en la cabeza

Solo en caso que los estén creyendo, mi próximo fic no es un GRUK, pero sí habrá algo de esto. Como dice, ésta es una de las vidas posibles de Arthur y en mi historia trataré tres, así que no hay una sola pareja. Es sólo que se me ocurrió este prolegómeno releyendo "Rayuela" y teniendo raccontos personales a mi juventud donde me la pasaba leyendo libros de filosofía en la biblioteca durante los recreos (buuuu).


End file.
